Past occurrences and other things
by sarahfishy
Summary: Katie and Drew are still having issues, and Adam is always the one picking up the broken pieces. Though, he's caught up in his own trouble with the new blonde girl. Not to mention a certain senior he just met in his drama class. Adam centric fic focusing on kadam/fadam/beckdam. Has inklings of krew/drianca/eclare/misfits. (More detailed description inside.)


**A/N:** This takes place during season 12, everything is canon up until the very beginning. Aside from Krew's breakup. For purposes of the story, I had them stay together after they had sex. So, Eclare is back together and whatnot. Although, to switch it up and make the story fresh-ish, I made it where Fiona and Adam had never met before until this season. Basically consider Fiona an outsider, Adam, Eli, Imogen, and Drew aren't really associated with her. I have plans for that later, and it should all pull together nicely. This story begins a little bit farther into the school year, that way the setting is more basic. That's just a shortish description, so you're not totally confused. If you have any other concerns, my pm is always open, or feel free to leave a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

In this chapter, I'm just setting a base for the rest of the story to come into play. This is very Adam centric, and it's not likely that I'll stray far away from him. As for the set pairing of the story, I'm not sure what it'll be considering I ship him with anything that breathes, so as of right now, I'm tagging all the characters involved and I'll revise later. Sorry for the rambling, thanks for reading, though!

* * *

Adam's eyes flickered side to side as he watched the girl travel down the hall. He'd been watching her from a far for quite some time. Not long enough for a odd obsession to grow, but just the right amount of time for a good amount of admiration to spur. Trying to gauge when it'd be the correct time to approach her and possibly strike up a conversation. He was highly aware of her social status, age, and all of the other things putting her above him, though that never ceased to stop him. Peeking his eye around his blue locker door, Adam attempted to get one last glimpse of the brunette haired girl as she rounded the corner.

"Damn, man. You already got your eyes on a new one?" Eli said with a laugh as he came up to his locker, startling Adam, causing him to jump slightly.

"Jeez, dude. You scared the crap out of me," Adam turned towards his best friend shaking his head after the strong smirk that he was holding.

"That doesn't answer my question," Adam's blue hues searched down the hall in an attempt to find the other girl but it proved futile since she quickly became lost in the crowd of people. Turning back to his friend, he reached into his already open locker for a couple books, still ignoring Eli's small amount of pestering.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" He pushed, retreating from his locker and closing it in the process. Eli leaned against it with one shoulder and bored his eyes into Adam, hoping for some sort of response from the other boy.

"I wouldn't say I got my eyes on her… She's just pretty, I guess," He said with a casual shrug, trying to act like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You guess? Dude, you were practically drooling over her. Plus, it's not the first time I caught you taking a peek." Adam scoffed at his friends words as if they were false, though he knew it was most likely true. He made staring a habit on more occasion than one, even if he didn't mean to.

Groaning in frustration, Adam gripped his binder with one hand and ran the other through his hair. "Is it really that obvious?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just a bit," He laughed, starting to walk down the hall towards his next class as his friend followed. "You've always gotta got for the hot older ones, don't you?" Adam didn't find his comment that amusing, having short flashbacks of the last time he did so.

Not earning a response, Eli decided to interject once more. "You know, like with Kat-" He found himself cut off before he could finish. "Don't even mention that," Adam cut in, shutting his eyes for a short moment with a small grimace. He hated revisiting the events that had happened between them. Especially now that she was basically one his best friends, considering how close they were. Not to mention her still standing relationship with his brother. Things had been shakey with the two, but Adam didn't think it was any of his business, and never asked about the matter.

"Right sorry," Eli apologized, seeing his classroom come into view. "Alright, man. This is my stop. See you during lunch?"

"Yeah, 'course, dude." On that note, they parted ways and Adam continued down the hall until he finally made it to his own class room.

Student government wasn't one of his favorite classes, considering the fact that it was quite difficult for the most part, but he enjoyed the company more than most of the other ones he attended. After entering the room, his eyes darted around searching for a seat. Quickly spotting Katie a few tables away, sitting with her head focused downward at a piece of paper, Adam smirked knowing he wouldn't be able to pass up the perfect opportunity to get a jump scare out of the older girl. Slinking up behind her a slowly and as quietly as possible, he slipped past another table till he was directly at her back. Raising his hand in silence, he brought them down in a fast motion to tickle her sides.

Katie let a small shriek surpass her, as she jumped a bit in her seat. "What the-" She began, shifting in her chair so he could turn to face her attacker. Adam was wearing a tight grin that quickly faded upon seeing Katie's face. Tears brimmed her eyes, previous streaks lining her pinkish cheeks. Before he had time to react, Katie began wiping her face with her forearm, not wanting him to see her in such a state. Adam never knew her as one to cry, even after all the trials she persevered through. She'd been far to strong in his eyes to ever shed a tear, yet here she was in front of him seeming like she was on the verge of a impractical breakdown in the middle of class.

"Katie, I..." Adam trailed off, unable to find the proper words at the moment. He didn't know what was wrong, all he did know was that he wanted to make it better.

"Sorry, something got caught in my eye," She tried to explain, but he wasn't about to play the fool.

The boy knelt down in front of her, propping himself up on one knee so he had a good look at her face. His heart sinking at the very thought of her in any kind of pain possible. "Are you alright? I uh, how can I help?"

Katie simply shook her head, seemingly unsure how to respond. She craned her neck upward, quickly glancing around the room to see if they'd been caught by anyone's attention. Noticing only a few other classmates in the room, none of which were focused on the pair, she gripped onto Adam's hand before pulling him to his feet as she stood as well. "Let's get out of here," She said quietly, pulling him towards the exit before he had even the slightest chance to protest. Their hands linked on the whole rushed walk till they were outside of the school, and before he knew it, they were at a vehicle he didn't recognize. She fumbled detached herself from the boy only to fumble with the door and motioning for Adam to take the passengers side.

He complied willingly, though he was still confused as to what was going on. "Should I call Drew or something?" He asked hesitantly as he reached over and buckled himself into the leather car seat.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around Andrew, Adam." Katie stated and he picked up on the venom in her tone. Deciding not to question her further, not wanting to be any type of annoyance, Adam focused forward, glancing out the windshield as began backing up then proceeded to drive out the parking lot without another word.

* * *

The drive to Katie's house was agonizingly long, and the silence that fell upon the two did no help in speeding up the process entirely. After arriving to her house, she led Adam inside only to leave him in the living room while she left to the kitchen to make some tea. Once she had two cups piping hot and poured, she returned into the room, handing him the mug as she took a sip of her own. He didn't bother taking a full swig, and simply placed the tea down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now, or am I just gonna be left in the dark?" He question lightly, concern lacing his tone with every word that fell from his lips.

"What happened isn't really important. Frankly, I don't feel like talking about it at all. Let's watch one of those silly action movies you're always obsessing over and relax for a while. I wasn't feeling up to par enough to stay at school, that's all." She explained it as if everything that happened was extremely minuscule. Though, Adam did know different, he wasn't going to persist on if she didn't wish to speak about it.

"No problem, I think I left some DVD's on top of the TV last time I was here anyway. I'll go play one right now," He announced, then beginning to stand from his sitting position on the couch, playing Spider-man 3 as Katie quickly got settled into a more comfortable position before he returned as the movie began playing on the screen.

Not after long, Adam found himself aimlessly rambling on about the actors of the film without much care for the actual movie. A weight shifted into the side of his body as he began comparing the movie to the most recent comic book he read. Turning his neck to the left, he noticed Katie had most likely fallen asleep long ago, though he didn't mind. She looked almost peaceful during slumber, which is a sight he didn't see as often as he'd like. While the next scene began playing on the screen, Adam felt her face press into his neck and it caused a tired grin to pull at his lips. Closing his own eyes, he leaned his head to her's sleepily before falling asleep just as fast, completely forgetting the plans he had for later on in the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this is semi short, I plan on making chapters after this much longer. I hope you like and favorite and read on at your own leisure. The next chapter has some Eclare, misfits, and maybe even some Beckdam? Who knows? You'll have to read to find out! We might even see Fiona again! Thanks for getting this far with me, the next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
